nine_of_pandorafandomcom-20200213-history
Arten
"Nothing down here but treasure!" "Eh? Treasure?" '' -Arten's reaction when treasure is invoulved.'' Arten is one of the few mortals that can interact with the mystic world and other planes of reality, he is able to scry for items with magical abilities. He can best be described as a collecter of rare objects but often has a cynical attitude and more often than not ends up the one most easily injured. His most prized objects are those of his light hilts which can form any object from light and a ring that can open most doors. Necropolis Arc Arten was found by De'Nara and Nizeo working on a puzzle that would open the door to Necropolis, after much fustration he was at a loss at how easily Nizeo had solved the puzzle. Thanks to Nizeo's help at unearthing the crypt to Necropolis he agreed to let him travel with him into hell it'self, De'Nara following despite his doubts about her. Arten watched curiously as De'Nara opened the door to the crypt so easily where the door hadn't budged for him nor Nizeo and followed her with Nizeo down into the crypts depths. After entering and watching the door shut a simple push confirmed his unease, they'd have to continue in order to leave. As a safety measure he offered Nizeo a lantern that projected a barrier of light around them figureing De'Nara would more than likly not need one. As they met back up with the Necromorph Arten was surprised to be handed a rather odd goblet which had piqued his intrest upon De'Nara's exclamation of treasure. Holding the goblet for now it looked as if they had come to a dead end with nothing but paintings and murals surrounding them, as he tried to read them along with Nizeo De'Nara casually pointed out a circular slot upon one of the murals right below the painting of a blue woman. At The goblet's insertion the wall glowed before breaking off into black bat like creatures which attacked him and Nizeo. Arten working quickly pulled out his Handle of light and formed a sword only to find it didn't wound the creatures at all and oddly enough they were able to get through the barriers proving they weren't minnions of darkness. As the non coporeal monsters picked and nipped at the two they ran forward til they can to a murky black wall. Upon entering thier barriers vanished and the energy Arten had felt from his weapons before had vanished. They were powerless. Arten upon meeting back up with De'Nara noticed she was talking to dead flowers, and raised a brow at how the flowers had mentioned staying out of the water. As he and Nizeo pondered a way across a gaint being of 13 feet came before them only to tell them they needed to proceed forward before quickly vanishing. Arten turned in time to narrowly miss being sent into the river of mercury by De'Nara, Nizeo on the other hand wasn't quite so lucky. At the sign of Nizeo's safe passage he turned to De'Nara asking if the flowers had any advise, they did but the plan failed as the board De'Nara had recieved from them desolved after one use leaving Arten stranded. Finding no other way De'Nara called forth a bridge for Arten to cross amde from bones and jewels found at the river's bottom. Moving quickly across the arced bridge he was halted in his steps by a boned hand grabbing him calling for help and narrowly missed falling into the water below. Rushing to the shore line he barely made it landing comiclly before the bridge collapsed. Slightly injured Arten had to pop his ring and pinky finger back into place now irritated they all moved forward into the forest of a thousand deaths. After a frightful scene of the trees mentally torturing Nizeo they came to a tree of knowledge, where Arten attempted to gain knowledge from it. Placeing his hand on it a rune he had tattooed on began to glow before spreading runes across his body as the tree sent him into a sea of pain. The connection with the tree was broken by a bash to the back of his head by De'Nara knocking himout. He later awoke by a kick to the gut from Nizeo. He barely had time to wake up befre the angered spirit of the tree emerged to seek vengance at the hand print burned into her trunk, he managed to save Nizeo by guiding him through a ritual of protection but deadpanned at how easily De'Nara survived. As They left the forest and came to the mountain trail of bones now with a disloacted knee Arten trudged forward trying to keep his balance but reluctantly accepted De'Nara's offer of help. As De'Nara questioned him he avoided answering before finally mentioneing old magic, at an unusally serious look from De'Nara the bone shoes she had fasioned for him impaled painfully into his feet before moving down to the city gate. As they left the trail De'Nara in an apologetic manner forced a berry down his troat healing his wounds and injuries. At the gate test to enter the city Arten stated his greatest fear was loss of all knowledge which only resulted in the gate opening narrowly, not nearly enough for him to enter through. Upon stating it was the fear of the loss of all unlife he finally managed to open the gate to the city. Once in the city a siren sounded unleashing tortures onto the citizens and succubi to assualt Arten and Nizeo, Arten barely managed to avoid giving into the demon females seduction with the runes that had burned into him acting as a ward of protection. After inquireing about the tablet he sought he bribed De'Nara into getting rid of the succubi as they didn't aid him in his search. At the center of the city a tower stood erect with a shining light at the top. Arten quickly pulled out a manuscript reciting Romeo and Julite in ancient elfish cuasing the light to decend in the form of a woman. The Fallen goddess of Passage Ressia. Despite them having a deal that if Arten came to visit with seven books never before written she'd hand over the tablet, Ressia saw Arten had found a loop hole and instead of creating an original work simply translated seven pieces of shakesphere into elfish. Ressia forced Arten into a new deal binding him to serve her in the war between unlife and nature. De'Nara even commented on the innuendos and teasing the two had exchanged though Arten seemed slightly annoyed. He claims they are childhood friends but De'Nara states simply they act as if past lovers. Arten can be seen as munipulative as he basicly bartered De'Nara to the guardian skull in exchange for leave from Necropolis, though the events worked in their favor. Arten has decided to travel with Nizeo and the girl for a time. Abilities *Two light handles that can form any tool within reason. *Protection wards and forbidden spells. *A ring to unlock any door.